


[podfic] My Best Kept Secret

by croissantkatie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern (or mid-20th-century) AU - Merlin brings Freya a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] My Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Best Kept Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108027) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



  


[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?6gpb3wtvpa7hcgb)

[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/my-best-kept-secret-0)

mp3 / 12:12 / 11.38MB


End file.
